Best Care Anywhere
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: After Radar gets home, he writes a book about MASH 4077th. My first fic of MASH. Please review.
1. Chapter 1 A Symphony

Best Care Anywhere By: Walter "Radar" O'Reilly  
  
Dedicated to: All the beautiful people who ever served at MASH 4077, and special dedication to bestest colonel I ever knew, Henry Blake.  
  
Chapter One - A Symphony  
  
"Choppers"  
  
Among the many things I won't miss about Korea was the sound of choppers bringing in more wounded. Not too many choppers fly over here in Iowa so I only hear the dreaded sounds of choppers blades in my sleep. For those in the infantry, the sound of choppers was the sound of rescue, help and possibly freedom. But for us back at the 4077, it was agony, fear and labor. Not every soldier made it, but by God we were the best there was around. Our doctors and nursing staff were put above all. Not to say our fellow aid station workers, bus drivers, chopper pilots and medics weren't God's gift to the war. After watching everyone work in what seemed like chaos it almost had a rhythm to it. The choppers fly, touch down and unload. The nurses run, the doctors yell for stretchers, plasma and nurses. It was a sad, slow symphony, one I will never ever forget. I was always the first one to hear the choppers coming, talk about shooting the messenger. The war did have its way of interrupting things. Sometimes when it would get real still and quiet at night, I'd think I heard the choppers coming, but it was only my imagination. The sound tormented me and it still does till this day. Every time I heard them, my stomach churned and my mind didn't even have enough time to register what was happening right at that moment, all that mattered was the wounded.and they never stopped coming. 


	2. Ch2 Some when home and others went “hom...

Chapter 2- Some when home and others went "home"  
  
"You're going home kid."  
  
Sometimes the wounds were bad enough; the wounded got their wish to go home. Some were thrilled, others confused and guilt stricken. No matter what it was, our doctors were ready for it. There was nothing the war could throw at these guys, they couldn't handle. From fixing up a three year old boy to delivering a new born during a shelling attack. So back here at home, I want you all to know what these men and women did. It's nothing you will hear on the news or read in the papers. Its things you would only have nightmares about, nothing you could ever imagine. I pray that it will open your eyes to the horror of war and why sometimes you go home and sometimes you go "home."  
Hope is a word that had no meaning to me before I got to Korea. It was just a word thrown around at Sunday brunch. But at the 4077 it was in the eyes of each soldier that came in. You could see it more in some that others. But one in particular was a fixture of hope himself. A soldier came rolling in with no dog tags and when asked his identity he replied "Jesus Christ." Of course the whole unit thought he was crazy and a psychiatrist was brought in. But after it was all over, he still claimed to be our savior in the flesh. As he walked towards the bus that was headed stateside, I stood in awe for I felt I was just in the presence of the Hope this world has always had.  
After his visit with us, it touched a part of me I never knew I had. I had hope and this man; this soldier somehow gave it to me. I knew after that moment that it was all gonna be okay. It was made clear that when soldiers or civilians alike didn't make it home, that there was special place set aside for them in their real home. The home we are all made for. That we don't feel at home in this world for a reason, because we're not "home" yet. And that day in Korea, it was made clear to me, maybe only to me, maybe not. But that day remains in my dreams and prayers. It was the only day that made sense to me in the entire war and till today.  
For there was many more that I wish I could forget.but some I will always want to remember. 


	3. Chapter 3 Indestructible Bond

Chapter 3- Indestructible Bond  
  
"A handshake wont do Henry"  
  
I bet the best friendship you have is over a period of years and years. I mean all of us don't give the term "best" friend to just anyone. Around Korea, the term best was used often but never lightly. All of us have lost friends, but never the thought of them. When I left Korea, I left saluting a man I will never forget for as long as I live and into eternity. His name, Benjamin Franklin Pierce, "Hawkeye." But more about him later.  
The bottom line is, I went through things with these people I will never go through with anyone ever again. For the mere fact that, war is war and you're away from home, you make nice with people a lot easier than usual. Stereotypes and first impressions mean nothing in war. You put your lives in each others hands, like soldiers did in some ways, but like people do in so many other ways. Our sanity depended on each other. We needed each other. We reminded each other of being home with our old high school buddies. Some even reminded us of our parents. From getting a toothbrush to a crying shoulder, we were there for each other, in every way we could be. I thank God daily for giving me these people to get me through the most confusing time of my life. That is what friends are for isn't it. I wish I had the words to stress to you the bond the members of the 4077th had and will always have. It still lives on in each of us, no matter where we are. There is a bond that nothing, not even death and destruction can brake. I have yet to find a friendship like it back home and I'm convinced I never will. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Humor

Chapter 4- The Humor  
  
"You're always wrong Frank, that's what so right about you"  
  
I'm not much of a joker, but amongst all the grimness at the 4077th. There was always a smile to be found some where. I think every time I turned my back, Hawkeye and Trapper were playing a practical joke on somebody. The humor in our unit was something; I think made it the best around. From humming songs in the operating room to switching names on tents, it was a riot. I looked forward to breakfast, lunch and dinner just to hear the wise cracks about what we were eating. Humor is usually something that accompanies happiness, but its also something that can hide the pain. The pain of being away from home for so long. But I think at MASH 4077th it was a little bit of both. No one would ever say they were happy, but there were moments when I almost didn't want to go back home. Because right underneath our bond as friends is the laughter we shared and underneath that are the tears. Some would call this book, just another chapter of someone's life, but for me, and I think for most who were there, it's a chapter that will never be closed, no matter how hard they try to close it. Behind all the madness at the 4077, there were wise cracks behind every corner. I smile now at some of the jokes I remember. One part of the war I can look back on and smile.many laughs amongst the sorrow.without it, I don't know where we would have been.  
  
"I've eaten a river of liver and an ocean of fish! I've eaten so much fish; I'm ready to grow gills! I've eaten so much liver; I can only make love if I'm smothered in bacon and onions" - Hawkeye  
  
Me: Can you get drunk on Grape Nehi?  
  
Hawkeye: I don't know, let's find out. 


	5. Chapter 5 CBFP Hawkeye

Chapter Five- C.B.F.P. = Hawkeye  
  
"Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce, Hawkeye.from Last of the Mohicans."  
  
Oh, Hawkeye. You alone, somehow made the whole darn war worthwhile. Yes folks, meets, Hawkeye Pierce, the best surgeon you will ever meet. Born in Crabapple Cove, Maine, this man was my hero. He was there at every turn, and he would say it was because he had nowhere else to go. He had guts. Guts some people only dream of having. He knew and tried as hard as he could to understand the war around him. His pain hardly showed through, because deep down he knew he ahd to be strong for everyone else. He mingled with the nurses and drank with the fellas, and nothing could stop him from getting what he wanted. Not even five star generals.  
  
I can speak for many if I say, his humor saved us all. He and Trapper were a dynamic duo when it came to practical jokes, and he and BJ could have burned the entire unit down in an accidental flip of the switch. His wise cracks and wittiness could win him an Oscar. His skill as a surgeon was not surpassed by any in Korea, and his heart for his patients unfathomable.  
  
Though he may be judged by few, as a promiscuous rule breaker, he was everyone's friend. He was a rock for each of us; he was who you went to for anything and everything you could think of. He had a life back home, just like all of us, but he did all he could to keep his sanity and ours. He was the man behind the 4077th while at the same time the man right in front. He is a man I will always look up to, and someone who taught me more about life than those closest to me back home. You will always have a special place in all our hearts, Hawkeye, and from me and the all of the 4077th, we salute you. 


	6. Chapter 6 Chaplain Francis MulcahyA Humb...

Chapter 6- Chaplain Francis Mulcahy-A Humble Father  
  
"Father, I'm not catholic"  
  
"Would you like to be?"  
  
At first glance at our unit, the first person you'd guess to be the most content would be our Chaplain, Father Mulcahy. A catholic priest who tended to all and every faith that came his way. The love of God poured out of this man, and he offered a balance to all the hate and death that infested Korea. Somehow having him there made me feel safe. I know that may sound weird, but it was true. There was something about him, well; he was a man of God. But he had a special gift, the gift of befriending anyone and everyone who crossed his path. I think the devil would have converted if he'd met our Father. He was the best. I look forward to seeing him again someday.  
  
There were a lot of people I looked up to, being the youngest, and he was definitely one of them.  
  
A lot of people asked him questions of why God would allow such death? And his reply wasn't in words. It was simple. All the questions about faith that God left unexplained are exactly where the word faith comes in. He believed with all this soul that even if he didn't know why, it was okay, because he trusted his Lord. He tried so hard to love and give. His works with the Sister Theresa orphanage by our unit was just phenomenal. He gave everything he could finagle out of people.  
  
He may have administered the last rights to one more casualty than he would have liked to, but the look of hope in his eye each time stayed firm until I left and I know it never faded.  
  
It was beautiful to see such life in the midst of so much death. It was comforting to know he was there to lend an ear or anything else he could give to us. His life was about giving and he gave all he had and more. I know he is doing great works now as I write this, because I can't imagine him doing anything less. Preach on Father, we loved you, each and every atheist, Methodist, Presbyterian, Orthodox, Buddhists, you name it, and we all loved you. Know that.  
  
You are a prime example of what the church was meant to be, giving of your heart to help the lost. For I once was blind and now I see. Thank you Father Mulcahy for being above and beyond what anyone could have ever asked for.  
  
Thanks for your gift with people, love for children and giving soul. Thanks for the piano playing, little songs and all of your Saturday and Sunday services. You are among the best I will ever know, and look forward to seeing ya in that big waiting room in the sky. Bless you Father, we once were lost, but now we see, thanks to you. 


	7. Chapter 7 Mail Call

Chapter 7 - Mail Call  
  
One of the hardest parts of being company clerk, was mail call. It seemed I was always the messenger in one way or another. Letters from home was another ingredient that kept the people at the 4077 above sanity level. Though at times the news, though happy, would bring a damper on how long we'd been away from home. And how desperately we wanted to go back.  
  
One man specifically, BJ Hunnicutt, great doctor, great human being. His first born daughter, Erin, had just been born when he was called up. Though it was a struggle he remained faithful to his wife Peg, who wrote every week with stories about their daughter. On my way back to the states, I had the privilege of meeting his wife, beautiful woman, and Erin was the cutest little girl I had ever seen. The letters from home encouraged BJ, and were something he held onto to keep from being a nervous wreck. In those letters was his daughter's childhood. And each detail he ran over and over in his mind trying so hard to picture it. But sometimes finding it hard to remember what his daughter looked like. Those letters were his life back in Korea. Without them, I don't know where any of us would have been.  
  
I loved getting letters from back home. Hearing about all the rumors a small town can't seem to get enough of. I really missed my mom and the farm. But I knew they'd always be there whenever it was I did get back home. I almost feel like we spoke more through those letters than we ever would have, had we been face to face like we always are. The "I love yous" came more often and with so much more meaning. If I didn't have my mom to write to, I would have been really lonely.  
  
I loved delivering the mail most of the time, because it seemed almost always to bring good news. Though in some cases it brought tragedy and too often a "Dear John" letter.  
  
I didn't have a sweetheart back home when I was in Korea. My old C.O. Henry Blake had a great sweetheart. And my heart aches till this day that he never got to say goodbye to her. Their relationship amazed me. They loved each other so much. And those letters kept their love strong. Through the loneliness they had the letters. We all had the letters. Thank you letter writers for reminding us there was always someone to go back home to. Thank God for those letters. 


	8. Chapter 8 Loyalty

There are chapters floating around on a disk somewhere, maybe some day I'll find them, until then, here are the last few chapters pending I never find the lost chapters. Maybe I'll rewrite a few during break. I'm a college student; those of you know how it is. Blessings to all MASH fans.Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 8 - Loyalty  
  
We all know there are things that happen in life that we will never have answers for. We try our best to figure out the best reply for questions we wish we knew the answer to. I guess that's where the words, faith, hope and trust come from. You just have to have faith that someone up there is under control. And you hope you can help to carry out what is happening for a reason. Three not very easy things to do.  
  
I've grown leaps and bounds since leaving the 4077th. This fact of life we call, trust, was the biggest if not the most important ingredient in the relationships of war. It was everywhere you looked. The soldiers trusting their CO's, nurses trusting doctors, soldiers trusting the doctors to save them. Some how the soldiers had this deep inexplicable trust in one another. Something sadly you don't see day to day back in the world.  
  
War stories you hear are often of bravery and loyalty. Loyalty to each other. Trust is the first step in being loyal. No one can deny there is something about being an American, its almost a built in chip in our mind, that puts some trust and loyalty in our way of life. That no matter what, its going to be okay. There are people taking care of us.  
  
I believe we are all created for everything and nothing to lose. If we have faith, we are meant for something so much more, and if we lose our life, we have run the race. Some soldiers walk onto the battlefield with their family on their mind. They have to protect them.  
  
Some war stories boggle our minds. I think because loyalty is something lacking in our every day world. Trust is fading and faith turned into sets of rules and traditions. Love has stood strong, for it is the greatest gift given to the world.  
  
I think some of you will enjoy this book, because it is like nothing you've heard before, the comradery and love may be something you search for. But its ultimate purpose is to make you see, that in the worst situations, hell some say, there was hope of returning home, friendships strengthening our lives. Money wasn't the answer; greed for more wasn't what kept us above water. It was our love for each other, our desire to serve one another, because we are ALL in this TOGETHER.  
  
It really is that simple. 


	9. Chapter 9 Going Home

Chapter 9  
  
"Going Home"  
  
Oddly enough, I think leaving the 4077th to go home was one of the hardest days of my life. You take comfort when you're in a routine situation, there something about it that makes you feel 'okay." When you change its hard. And that day was hard. Harder than the day I first arrived in Korea.  
  
I'll never forget driving away in the jeep. Leaving the place I grew up the most. In that place I was leaving, I learned integrity and friendship at the deepest level.  
  
Did I miss the war? Did I miss the death? Of course not. I've done m best to forget some of the images I have seen, but a few stay etched in my mind.  
  
When I left, I left my teddy bear on Hawkeye's cot. That teddy bear stayed close to me, I loved it dearly. But when I left that place, I let it go along with my childhood. I was becoming a man, it was time I let teddy bear and that went with it behind me. Not that I would forget it, but I was moving on. No one ever said that past had to disappear to move on into the future. The memories I was leaving are imprinted on my heart and life and no amount of time or change of scenery will make it fade away. The picture of the camp still lingers in my mind, is the picture fading? Yes. But every now and then bits and pieces of life there jump into my mind. And of you who have been through war know what I mean. You make a connection with people and places that you cant do back in the world.  
  
Hawkeye, BJ, Margaret, Trapper, Klinger, Charles, Father, Col. Potter and Henry Blake. And all of you special people at the 4077th. Thank you for helping me grow up and forever being a part of me, my children, their children and forever. 


	10. Chapter 10 Cant Say Enough

Chapter 10  
  
"Cant say enough"  
  
Hawkeye, I know we'll meet again some day, and we'll be together again forever. I know you can't wait. But when we do, please don't forget teddy, I miss him. Hawk; please know you were a rock for all of us, especially a dumb young farm boy like me. I know you didn't ask for it, but you stood up to the task very well. Better than anyone could have. I pray for you every day, be blessed and keep making people laugh. I know you are Margaret are happy together. God Bless you Both.  
  
BJ, what can I say? I don't think anyone gave advice like you did. Thanks for always being a shoulder for everyone. You were like everyone's big brother, in every respect. You were ready to throw a punch if you had to, but could handle yourself better than most. We couldn't have asked for a better guy to fill the empty spot. You are an incredible surgeon and an angel of a person. Thanks big brother, can't wait to see you again. God Bless You, Peg and all of your kids, you were a blessing to us all.  
  
Klinger, you're nuts. And I mean that in the best way possible. I know you're successful wherever you are. If Toledo does anything else for his country, they gave us you. Comic relief at every turn. Thanks for being yourself and cracking us all up. I love ya buddy and I miss seeing ya in those dresses. It was by the grace of God you never got that section 8, he knew we needed you there, and I thank him every day for you. Bless you Klinger, I'll be seeing ya.  
  
Col. Sherman T. Potter, I'm sorry I didn't warm up to you right away, but I was hurting. I grew to love you sir, and I miss you dearly. You had so much guidance and words of wisdom in you; it was a gift to all of us. You were the glue that kept it all together, we were a team and the two of us together could bring down any wall. Thanks for the goodbye; I'll always be one of your "sons." Rest in peace Colonel, I know you're up there giving orders and giving Mildred all the good night kisses you missed out on. Love you sir, your memory lives on.  
  
Trapper John, you left us before we would have liked. But boy were you one heck of a guy. I will never forget you. You smile was contagious. I know your charm is still as funny as ever. I was so happy for you when you got to go home; I know your wife and children adore you. See ya around buddy; you were one of the best.  
  
To each of you who have ever served at the 4077th, I know that each of you may have a different take on your time here, but know that I hold each of you dear. The soldiers lives you saved will never forget you, neither will your country and neither will I. 


	11. Recoverd Ch 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Name it...it went wrong..."  
  
You would think, because a war was on, the government would be on their toes and choose the best men to run supplies to their men at the front. In no way, am I taking this opportunity to bash our government, but if the opportunity presents itself.  
  
In the matter of supplies, the word would be horrendous, the other word, hilarious. When we'd requisition for morphine, we'd get sugar pills, when we asked for thermometers we'd get sugars sticks. It was so bad we were about to ask for something we didn't need to get what we did need.  
  
Those poor soldiers at the supply unit must have been so confused.  
  
This is not to say that every time we got the wrong supplies, it just seemed like it always happened at crisis time. Like in below freezing weather or an overflow of casualties. But we always made do with what we had. At one point removing heaters from tents to conserve energy and burning anything we could find to keep those heaters working. Sometimes it came down to trading other outfits things we didn't have to trade. I think I almost sold my soul to the devil for a case of morphine.  
  
Our doctors always made light of the difficulties but never faltered. Inside they were angry and every once in a while showed just how they felt by storming into the CO's office or simply jumping up and down like three years olds.  
  
Even without a drop of morphine, MASH 4077 won the battle. These people were amazing, I can't emphasize that enough. I mean truly amazing. You wouldn't dare to tell this people, it couldn't be done.  
  
Everything hooked in neatly. The relationships played off each other just enough to make us all a family. And when supplies were low and winter clothing scarce, the patients were first in line for what we had.  
  
We did it all together. Blankets, medication and heaters may have been low at times, but the spirits of the 4077 stayed high.  
  
We made it through everything the war could throw at us. Even if it was 500,000 tongue depressors...and another year away from home.... 


	12. Recovered Ch 9

Chapter 9 - The Nurses  
  
"Nurse..."  
  
You don't have nurses without doctors, doctors aren't doctors without nurses.  
  
Never seen such a hardworking bunch of ladies. Incredible.  
  
I know it may sound like I'm overdoing the compliments in this book, but truly these people were nothing short of amazing, just imagine one person you cant stop telling people about and multiply that for me times 200.  
  
Back to the nurses, they worked round the clock, when the doctors slept the nurses watched the patients. When a patient got worse, they ran to the doctors. They were just as much a part of this unit as anything and anyone. Great bunch of gals those nurses. It takes a humble human being to change bedding and hold hands of soldiers who won't make it. We all at one point or another held the hand or stood beside a soldier hurt so bad, we couldn't save him. But the nurses were steadfast and trusted the doctors in all they were told to do. It was the system, the way of the 4077th and we were the best.  
  
We had the best. By the grace of God, we had the best in every aspect. We had great commanding officers, doctors fit for anything and nurses that could save a life blindfolded.  
  
The head nurse, Major Houlihan had her ways of keeping the nurses in line, in and out of the operating room, but she was one of the most respected people at the 4077, and I still hold her in high regard till this day. But more about her later.  
  
Each nurse had their own special way about them, some made it more known to the unit than others. Some were quiet and shy, others beautiful and funny. It was the great mix of these girls that was a huge part of the 4077th, I miss them dearly.  
  
Know ladies, you may not get medals like the soldiers or the recognition of the doctors, but in the hearts of all that served at the 4077, you are still the greatest that will ever be. 


	13. Recovered Ch 10

Chapter 10 - War is Hell  
  
I struggled on where to put this chapter in the book. I thought I'd put it first to emphasize how terrible was.. Then I thought I would put it at the end to close the book with the image of war and death. Then I thought of taking it out all together, some people said it would sadden the book, make it depressing. But those people weren't there, they didn't see the war, they didn't feel the war, they didn't know the war.  
  
I finally decided to put it in the middle of the book, after I'd covered some of the people and the workings of MASH, I'd move onto why we were all there in the first place. Although till this day, years later, I'm still not sure why we were there.  
  
Hell differs for people. Some think they're living in it now, some think they're headed there, some think it doesn't exist. In each detail of the war, there was a person behind it, and that person knows their own hell.  
  
If it was a soldier in a fox hole, looking down at a grenade only seconds before being blown to pieces, quickly thinking in the seconds before death, where they were headed.  
  
If it was a soldier standing unarmed against an army of enemies, staring down the twenty bullets about to pierce through his body, he may smile and think he's leaving hell for heaven.  
  
If it was the widower back home, with her two only sons drafted and sent away, waiting for them to come home. Sitting and agonizing over where her life was, her sons were all she had, everything. She was alone when she got the telegram on Tuesday; she was alone when she got the telegram on Friday. She was alone when she ended her life.  
  
If it was the mother celebrating her daughters second birthday, the same day she got the telegram her daughter's daddy would never come home again.  
  
It if was the commanding officer of a platoon who was just ambushed with no chance for survival, and he was the only one who survived.  
  
What if it was you? Sitting at home and you were called up. You just got accepted to college and you're leaving home, maybe for good.  
  
What if it was the priest who watched this senseless death and prayed each hour that God would grant mercy for their souls.  
  
What if it was a mother whose five year old boy was killed in a shelling attack, and fell into her arms in pieces?  
  
What if it was the farmer whose land and family vanished in minutes of bombings?  
  
You just can't say what hell is to people. But I know in the time I was in Korea, the war defined endless pain to so many.  
  
Hell must be a terrible place. And War for lack of a better word, is hell on earth. Never can such a thing cause so much pain to so many people. So much death, so much loss. So many daddies not coming home, so many sons never coming home, so many souls never coming home.  
  
War is Hell... an understatement to the men at the front lines, an overwhelming amount of "WHY?" questions, and the question that remains is...will they ever be answered? 


	14. Final Chapter A Tribute

Final Chapter  
  
My Colonel O' Colonel  
  
Tribute to Lt. Col. Henry Blake  
  
Well dad, your little boy is all grown up. And every not and then I can feel you looking down on me. I can feel that smile warm on my back. You are an angel that's for sure.  
  
Col. Blake was our first commanding officer at the 4077th. Great man. Great surgeon. Great fisherman.  
  
In war, you need things succinct and organized and Henry Blake was everything but that. He was everything but an army man, but like he always said in his defense, "I'm doing the best I can." And he did.  
  
I pray that my son Henry will have your heart, sense of humor and kindness.  
  
My heart broke in two the moment I heard your chopper went down and I don't think it will ever be whole again. It seemed like the war had to stop, simply because you weren't there anymore. But for those of us who knew you, hearing we lost you, was the worst time of the war, we were a family and losing our 'dad.'  
  
I'm sorry the phone call wasn't long enough for you to say Goodbye to your family.  
  
Thanks for being so great sir, you were the bestest Colonel I ever knew and I salute you. Can't wait to see you again sir, I'll bring the fishing poles.  
  
In war, there is much lost, but every once in a blue moon, you can take a few Henry Blake memories with you. So I challenge you in your life to meet some Henry Blake's, Benjamin Pierces, BJ Hunnicutts, Father Mulcahys, Sherman Potters, Maxwell Klingers and NEVER let them go.  
  
Sincerely, Corporal Walter "Radar" O' Reilly. 


End file.
